Jocasta Nu
Jocasta Nu was a Human female who served as a Jedi Knight in the last days of the Galactic Republic and later as an Imperial Knight and Inquisitor in the Galactic Empire. the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives at the time of the Clone War with a penchant for being a bit overconfident in the completeness of her Archives. Her patterned robes bore the symbols of the Ansata, representing her devotion to knowledge and learning. Jocasta was also romantically linked to Grand Inquisitor Jard Dooku, with whom she had a son, Vladimir. Biography Early life Jocasta Nu was born in 57 BBY. She was at some point brought into the Jedi Order during the final decades of the Old Republic. It was likely when she was young that she joined as it was known that Nu was raised on Coruscant for much of her life. Over the years, Nu came to know most of the Jedi at the academy on Coruscant, becoming especially fond of her fellow Initiate Jard Dooku. She served extensively alongside him during the Clone War and was promoted to Jedi Knight after the disastrious skirmish on Galidraan. Imperial Achivist At the conclusion of the war, the Republic became the Galactic Empire and the Jedi began being Imperialized. Many Jedi Knights, including Nu, instead became Imperial Knights and those that refused either quit or were arrested. A rebellion of Jedi soon formed and attempted to assassinate Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I. Nu chose to side with Dooku and the Empire and the rebellion ultimately failed, beginning the decades long Great Jedi Purge. She soon joined the newly formed Inquisitorius and pursued the path of becoming a Imperial researcher specializing in the field of archaeology. Nu traveled the galaxy gathering information for the Imperial Library. During her journeys Nu discovered the Force-sensitive, Jerec Alucard, and delivered him to the Empire for entrance into the Inquisitorius. Eventually Nu selected Jerec as her apprentice, passing along her own desires to learn all there was to know in the galaxy, which eventually drove him to becoming an Inquisitor himself. Around 12 BBY, Nu and Dooku conceived a son named Vlad. Part of her responsibility was oversight of the Imperial Ministry of Education; she reported directly to the Imperial Ruling Council on all matters concerning this branch of the Empire. During her tenure as a member of the Imperial Propaganda Bureau, Nu was appointed to the Imperial Ruling Council itself, serving ten years on the august body before stepping down in 0 BBY. Personality and traits Jocasta Nu was an accomplished philosopher, librarian, archaeologist, and warrior. Besides her attachment to her private library, Jocasta also had strong attachment to fellow Jedi and friend, Jard Dooku. The two carried on a loving relationship for many years and eventually had a son together. She had a trait for being a little overconfident about the amount of information in the Archives and often got affronted if someone suggested that the Stacks were incomplete. This trait was shown when Jorus C'baoth noted a supposed discrepancy in the Archives. To this she indignantly replied that if something didn't appear in her records it didn't exist. Although too proud of herself and the Archives, Nu was friendly and helpful, but most people knew better than to get on the wrong side of her. She would become quite severe if she thought a student was trying to get her to do all of their research for them. Powers and abilities Achieving all of the basic Force skills at the academy during her younger years, she also learned Form II from Jard Dooku. Nu had pursued the studies of the Consular, perfecting her researching skills through her studies an archaeologist of the ExplorCorps. While retired from combat mission in her later years, she still wore her lightsaber proudly as a reminder of her active years, during which she had received a thin vertical scar along her cheek. When ignited her saber would emit a shimmering blue blade, used sparingly but with skill. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Researchers Category:Jedi Lore Keepers Category:ExplorCorps members Category:Archaeologists Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Imperial Knights Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Serenno Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Inquisitors Category:Imperial Inner Circle members Category:Dark Jedi Category:Spies